The Dream that turned into Reality
by ApatheticEmo
Summary: Riley has a dream about the millennium earl and the noah clan appearing in her world and planning to kill all humans, but it was just a dream right? wrong. everything was real, and she, her family and friends and their families all now have to fight to survive. can she save her world from ceasing to exist? can she keep her promise to protect every one? whydoncha read n find out!


_There was a room where many men and women resided, arguing like fools, amongst a semi-dark room in front of one man... well if this is man, he was tall and large, he wore a large purple hat, he had long, pointy ears, a nose just as long and pointy, he wore glasses that seemed to gleam, and he was clad in a yellowish coat, was wearing a purple tie, and despite him being on the large size, his legs were short and scrawny, covered in purple pants, two strange things about this man though was his mouth went to stop right above his hips in a big grin and he had golden eyes, but the most strangest thing about him though... was that his skin was a dark, bloodless gray color. All in all, he wasn't human._

"_I say we have a democracy. It is only logical." a man said. "I agree, if we do that then there are no wars to come and all will be peaceful." a woman said._

_The rest of the human men and women began to murmur, having hesitance in agreeing to this sudden announcement. Finally, a woman stood and nodded to the man and woman who announced the democracy, showing her approval of it. Some other men and women did the same. Others were still hesitant._

_The inhuman man raised his hand and said, "I disagree. I don't want a democracy. It'll be too peaceful for my family and I's tastes. I suggest we stir things up, hmm? What do ya say?" The humans stared at him in horrified shock. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO' AND 'STIR THINGS UP'?! ARE YOU MAD?!" a man bellowed. _

_The inhuman man just stared at them, his grin getting bigger, if that was even possible. "No. I'm perfectly sane. But if you all disagree with my idea..." he trailed off as a girl with blue hair next to a man with dark curly hair and the same golden eyes and skin as the inhuman man appeared. The new man was wearing a nice black suit with black shoes and had a black hat. The girl had on a pink long sleeve shirt, with a dark purple, almost black skirt, with black and pink striped stockings and black shoes._

"_I'll... just have to kill you." the man with curly hair gave a crazed grin while the girl giggled happily. "Go ahead Tyki, Road." "Yes, Millennium Earl." they said before lunging at the humans._

_Screams echoed through the night._

(? P.O.V)

Sun light shone through the blinds on the floor of my room. Ya know what's annoying though? My bed's right next to the frickin' window and the frickin sun lights' in my frickin' face! With an irritated sigh, I got up. '_Stupid ass dream... why did I have _that_ kind of dream anyway?..._'

I walked to my awesomely big walk-in closet and grabbed my towel, which was hanging on the door, and some under garments before walking in my own bathroom, which has it's own batch tub and everything.

After bathing and washing my hair I went to my room and looked in my closet for some clothes. '_Since it's Sunday, we're going Christmas shopping before going to a nice dinner made by Auntie so I should wear some thing nice._' all of a sudden Allen, from D Gray-Man, pooped in my head.

I smiled and walked to ma's room and snuck in, seeing as mum and dad are still sleeping. Actually everyone's still sleeping, I mean, who wouldn't be at five in the morning. What? I couldn't sleep.

I saw her buy a vest, like a dress vest but it wasn't fancy or anything. It was a dark bluish-gray button up vest. It was simple and plain, but nice. I walked back to my room and got a nice whitish-beige dress shirt and some black legging-like pants and a pair of bluish-black socks and dark brown boots,(ironically they looked like Allen's boots), and put them on. I buttoned the shirt all the way to the top and grabbed a black dress tie and tied it around my neck, before tucking it in the vest. I began to walk out the door but noticed something. Widening my eyes I stared at my king size bed in shock. My bed... _it was frickin' animated_. I slowly raised my hand and curling it into a fist, to my face before I punched my self. _Hard_. "OW! _Fucking shit_!" I cursed. Rubbing my now throbbing cheek, I walked down the stairs grumbling curses.

**Emo: Bye hope you rikey! :)! oh her name's Riley by the way.**

**Riley: I thought you were going to make my hit myself with a frying pan... -_-.**


End file.
